


Birthday Cake

by Blowwater_company



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 2411, M/M, 柱受, 蜜柱, 贤柱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowwater_company/pseuds/Blowwater_company
Summary: -他笑眯眯地对李柱延说，柱延啊，生日快乐啊，许个愿望吧。CP：Cake!李在贤 x Fork!李柱延，2411，前后有意义Warning：AU+OOC，娱乐圈前后辈设定。请勿上升真人和我，没有节操和底线，通篇是雷，接受再看。
Relationships: Bottom!Lee Juyeon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 3





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> 李柱延的生日点文！小可爱生日快乐啊～

01

在十分钟前，李在贤一个反手再加一个转身，花了点巧劲就把眼前的人制住，还顺势用向剧组借來的两个手铐铐住了眼前的人。

虽说手铐只是道具，但也做得挺仿真的。至少眼前的人无论如何挣扎，都无法挣脱开手铐，特别是李在贤还故意把人铐在了粗实的木质把手上。

被铐在床上的人十分的慌张，动弹不得的他什么都做不了，只能眼睁睁地看着李在贤在他的房间里走来走去。

其实李在贤也没藏什么坏心思，至少十五分钟前是没有的，他只是单纯地想排个戏，方便之后尽快进入情绪。而现在，剧本早已经被李在贤随手扔在了桌子上，他左晃右晃，把两室一厅的房间逛了个遍。除了刚才无意间发现自己早前不翼而飞的黑色内裤藏在了对方的枕头下，还被眼尖的他发现一个藏在衣柜里、被衣服挡得严严实实的箱子。

“贤在哥……”对方努力维持表面上的平稳，他喊了李在贤的艺名，“我……”

嘘……李在贤用食指按了按自己的薄唇，微翘的眼尾并未显示出李在贤有任何不悦的情绪，反而像是一只愉悦地在自己广袤领地里散步的头狼，他左看看右看看，直到没有任何新的发现，才在对方惊讶的眼神中掏出那个箱子。

任何解释的语言在此刻都显得苍白，他只好侧过头开始装起了鸵鸟。

而李在贤，就像是剧本里的男主角一般，作为聪明睿智的侦探，仅凭几个关键证据便梳理清楚了案件的来龙去脉。

他捧着箱子站在对方面前，观察着那个被铐紧的人的一举一动。对方身着白色的短袖，加上宽松的短裤，随和的模样明显是对李在贤没有任何设防。当李在贤当着对方的面提溜起被枕头压着的内裤时，仔细观察是可以看到内裤上有明显的小块的湿渍。而且，对方的脸色从红变白再变红，眼神飘忽地根本不敢看向李在贤，明显是心中有鬼。

结合之前对方在工作时的小动作，虽然平常他不会故意和李在贤靠得很近，但李在贤分明感受到，对方正在闻他身上的气味。想到这里，李在贤笑了。而这突然起来的笑声显然是吓着了对方，略带惊恐的眼睛只敢瞄了李在贤一眼，随后又扭头闭眼当鸵鸟。

“逃避是无用的。”李在贤突然觉得对方的反应很有趣，他老神在在地说，“李柱延，你是fork，对吧？”

只见李柱延整个人像是被电流击中般抖了一下，显然是没料想李在贤会这么说。但这也不能怪李柱延，毕竟李在贤的段位更高。

因为李在贤是cake，还是最顶级最美味的那款。

02

“贤在哥，我不懂你在说什么。”李柱延瞬间就反应过来，并且试图装傻充愣蒙混过关。

李在贤并不意外李柱延的回答。作为男二，李柱延的演技不错，但他圆谎的技巧很烂，根本骗不了李在贤。“那话说回来，我的内裤，怎么就在你的房间里呢？我记得我之前可没来过你的房间里。”

一句话堵得李柱延哑口无言。

诚然，之前两人之间的排戏都是在李在贤的房间里进行的。无论是资历，还是咖位，李柱延作为后辈理应去前辈的房间里报道。而且剧中的男一和男二有很多对手戏，下戏后再私下排戏就成了家常便饭。而且今晚纯粹是因为李在贤突然的心血来潮，没和经纪人打招呼就来找李柱延排戏，不然他根本不会发现李柱延藏在房间里的秘密。

李柱延以沉默应对，李在贤见状只是耸了耸肩，一脸的无所谓。毕竟，被一个本该任人鱼肉的cake压制后还被戳穿身份，作为强势方的fork应该觉得很丢脸才是。他转过头来，掂量了一下手中的箱子，不大不小不轻，而且明显听到里面有东西互相撞击的声音。

这一下掂量，惊得李柱延马上扭过头来，他眼神闪烁，“贤在哥……可不可以先放开我，我们好好谈谈好吗？”

此刻，李柱延的演技出现了一个质的飞升。他态度良好，语气诚恳，眼神中的祈求让李在贤找不到一丝破绽。这确实让想打开箱子的李在贤有点犹豫了，看来箱子对于李柱延来说，很重要。

不过，李在贤是什么人，他可是在演艺圈摸爬打滚了那么多年，揍趴下的fork能从仁川排到济州岛的cake，李柱延这蹩脚的话术说服不了他。他无视了李柱延的祈求，自然而然地坐在被铐住的李柱延身边，“那你先回答我，你是先天性的fork还是后天性的？”

李柱延一脸无辜，看来他已经寻回了冷静，二度把话题岔开，“贤在哥，我不懂你在说什么。”

“少来，趁现在我还有点耐性。”李在贤晃了晃盒子，“我没那么不上道，你这个秘密我不会说出去的。”

“抱歉……贤在哥，我真的不懂你在说什么。”

“哦？是吗？”李在贤挑了挑眉，他伸手，一个用力便掐住了李柱延的下巴，并用手指撬开了他的嘴唇，任由李柱延怎么挣扎都无法闭合起来。接着便把自己的食指顺着他的嘴唇，到牙齿，再到舌头，逐一地刮过。

很快，李在贤就看到李柱延暗色的眸子里发出了微妙的光。他的嘴巴被李在贤掐到连吮吸都无法做到，柔软的舌头只好卷上了手指，一点一点的舔着，尽可能地让手指往深处里面探。

舌苔刮过手指的感觉很奇怪，湿润又绵软，让李在贤差点压不住要揍fork的本能。

李在贤也很无奈，作为cake而言，他确实强得有点过分了。娱乐圈水深，在他入行初期，遇到的几个同行fork只是无意间露出了些许想要捕食cake的念头，都还没动手，就被机警的李在贤直接反制在地上。

自此，他就想明白了，fork对于cake来说，就是饥肠辘辘的野兽。为求自保，李在贤开始研究起了fork，分辨fork的雷达越来越精准，而觊觎他被他揍趴下的fork也越来越多。但眼下的李柱延，好像……完全没有捕食的想法？

李在贤早已松开了掐住嘴巴的手，而李柱延丝毫没有要咬断李在贤手指的捕食行为。仿佛是小孩子第一次吃到美味的棒棒糖，他小心翼翼地不让牙齿刮到纤细的手指，只敢不断地舔，不断地吮吸着。

现下的场景有些滑稽，让李在贤忍不住笑出了来，“好吃吗？”

“好吃。”专心致志地舔舐着的李柱延根本没发现自己已经彻底伪装失败。

突然有个念头在李在贤脑内一闪而过。

或许……他可以驯服一只fork也不一定。

03 

要怎么才能驯服fork呢？

李在贤望着舔他手指舔到眯起了双眼的李柱延，突然陷入了苦恼。

首先要做的是，是谈判。而谈判的优势，在李在贤手上。

想到这里，李在贤抽回了手，望着对方茫然的表情，他忍不住莞然一笑，“柱延啊……你们先天性的fork都这么好满足的吗？”

渐渐地，理智回归到本位，清醒过来的李柱延有些委屈，“明明是贤在哥先动手的。”

“可你也吃的很开心嘛？”李在贤用手肘抵住箱子，托起了腮，“先天性的fork不捕食cake的吗？”

“不是不捕食，只是这种意愿十分薄弱，几乎可以忽略不计。”

“哦？这种说法倒是第一次听。”

李柱延噗嗤一声笑了出来，“贤在哥这么在意fork，是因为贤在哥是cake吗？”

李在贤挑了挑眉，根本不理会李柱延的挑衅，“对啊，我是cake没错。”

“所以为什么捕食的意愿会很低啊？能请身为先天性fork的李柱延先生为不耻下问的我解答一下么？”

李柱延眼神平静，并不在意李在贤语气中掺杂的调侃，“因为不知道‘吃饱’和‘好吃’是什么样的感觉。”语气平淡到，像是平常人那般讨论今天的餐食如何，即使李柱延根本分辨不出那究竟是什么样的味道，“正是因为不知道，所以对饥饿习以为常，就不会那么想捕食了。”

“诶……原来如此。”李在贤摸了摸下巴，“所以你没有想要捕食我的冲动吗？”

“嗯。”李柱延点了点头，半阖着的眼睛透着无法参透的光，“因为没有必要，我可以一直饿着，不吃也行。”

“吃东西对于我来说，只是为了维持生命而已，没有非吃不可的必要性。”被铐住了的手无法动弹，李柱延便用手肘支撑起身体，“而且我早就登记在册，多次通过了各方面的测试，证明我想要捕食cake的冲动无限趋近于零。”

“况且，刚才是贤在哥故意用手指引诱我进食cake。内裤也是，明明我没有进食的想法，贤在哥故意引诱我，要我舔食内裤上的残留的体液。”

“平常我都会选择有经纪人在的时候才去找贤在哥，今晚却是贤在哥特意跑进我的房间里，多次引诱我捕食。”

“我可是清白的很啊，贤在哥。”语毕，李柱延还不忘微微睁大眼睛，轻轻翘起的嘴唇透露出无辜又可怜的神情。

倒打一靶，指鹿为马，言外之意是别以为这样就能威胁到他，神情和语气转换之快让李在贤都想给李柱延的演技鼓掌，“这么说来，想深入了解柱延的我反而成了罪人啊。”

他捏住李柱延的下巴，迫使对方望着他。然而李柱延吃定了李在贤无法威胁到他，反而以微笑应对，“那贤在哥是打算，以这样的姿态来了解我吗？”

这下轮到李在贤噗嗤一下笑了出来，外人眼中的好好先生李柱延，私底下竟然有这种叛逆的表情，反差大得简直判若两人。但李在贤并不恼，他故意在李柱延面前晃了晃那个还未开封的箱子，附上一副十二万分的委屈表情，“那哥哥我只好打开这神秘的箱子来了解柱延了。”

“噢，”李柱延的表情瞬间冷了下来，很快又变成了不以为然，“开呗，既然哥哥那么好奇。”

李柱延一副软硬不吃的样子，李在贤也就顺了他意，直接打开了箱子。

望着箱子里堆满的内容物，李在贤竟一下子不知如何反应是好。箱子里面的东西太多了，色彩缤纷的拉珠，形状各异的假阴茎，大小不一的情趣按摩器，还有好几支明显已经用过的润滑剂。

沉默了的李在贤花了好些时间才缓冲过来，“没想到……柱延你玩这么大啊？”

“呵呵，对啊。”李柱延面无表情地应了一句，“现在贤在哥已经了解完了吗？可以松开我了吧？”

“不。”李在贤断然拒绝，“我现在反而觉得柱延你很深不可测啊……”

“这些，”李在贤随手拿起了一根小巧的假阴茎，樱粉色的硅胶手感极佳，在把手的前端还有一个小头，“明显是女用的吧？”

“该不会你已经对哪位女性或者cake下手了吧？”李在贤流露出害怕的表情，“还是说，这些……你打算用在我身上？”

“李在贤，把你的脑洞收一下。”李柱延半阖着的眼睛差点忍不住往上翻了个白眼，“我没干过任何侵犯或者伤害别人的事。”

我信你个鬼哦！李在贤翻了个白眼，“你觉得我会信吗？这明显都用过了吧？”他从箱子里掏出了另一根伸缩转珠棒，长按底部的开关，棒体强烈的震感不消几秒就传到握紧的掌心，“这完全是充满了电的状态啊！”

李柱延开始没好气地敷衍起来，“对对对，你说啥都对。能放开我没？”

“我去……这种震感也太强烈了吧？”李在贤感觉自己的掌心都要被震到失去了知觉，气氛瞬间得暧昧了起来，“这转珠棒的震感？没几分钟就能玩到吹了吧？”

“呵呵对啊，玩到最后还会喷得停不下来呢。”李柱延终于是翻了个白眼给李在贤。

李在贤无视了李柱延的吐槽，他翻了翻箱子，没多久就掏出了五条同是粉色系但大小不一的拉珠。“哇……李柱延你也太狠了吧？你是打算一次性塞五条拉珠进我里面？噫……”

“哈？”李柱延摆出一脸像是在看白痴的嫌弃表情，“当然是每次只用一条啊，五条塞进去的话，现在你不是在房间看到我，而是在医院看到我了。”

“啧啧……感觉很痛的样子。”李在贤撇了撇嘴，内心默默地吐槽李柱延玩得可真大，竟然买了那么多玩具来玩弄别人，接着他继续往箱子内部发掘，“哇！这种新式的吮吸型跳蛋你也有！”

“李在贤，我看你对这些了解得也挺深入的嘛？”

“哪里哪里，我只是在网上看过，哪里像柱延你直接买回来实操啊？”轻松化解掉李柱延的攻击后，李在贤好奇地打开了手中跳蛋的开关，凹下去的那头迅速吮吸起他的指腹，酥麻的触觉从指尖直达后脑勺。

“啧啧啧，李柱延，”带着些许审视，李在贤眯着眼睛看了李柱延一眼，“大家都是男人，你买这种根本没办法用在我身上吧？”

“对啊对啊，”李柱延开始不耐烦了起来，连演都不打算演下去了，“都是给女孩子用的呢，从厨房玩到浴室，不喷湿地板不停下来的程度，这样你满意了吗？”

“恼羞成怒啊……”李在贤没有被李柱延不耐的语气挑衅到，反而锲而不舍地往箱子底部翻找。

在一旁只能看着却什么都做不了的李柱延，眉头皱得都能夹住A4纸了，“李在贤，你有完没完啊？”

“诶，快完了！”他在箱子的角落里掏出了一个粉紫色的小遥控器，这个遥控器显然和别的情趣用品不是一套的，但他又找不到相匹配的。他低着头望着遥控器，一边想自己是不是翻漏了什么，一边随意地转着遥控器上的小转盘。

“喂李在贤你住手！”隔壁的李柱延突然十分生气，连声线都拉高了不少，“我叫你住手！听到没有！”

李在贤连头都不抬，完全无视了李柱延的怒气，“诶，等会就住手，让我找到这个是匹配哪一个之后就住手。”

奇怪的是身旁的李柱延并没有继续说什么，除了呼吸声因为生气而变得重了一些以外，整个人显得过分的安静了。李在贤则专注地研究着手中小巧的遥控器，转盘从最右转到最左，再从最左转到最右，转了好几次，都没看到箱子里的哪个玩具配合着遥控器的频率跳动。

正当李在贤准备放弃的时候，身旁的李柱延突然颤抖了起来。只见李柱延脸上泛着异常的潮红，湿润的眼睛像是要哭出来似的，而颀长的身体则是蜷缩成虾米的样子。这幅样子吓到了李在贤，“喂喂，李柱延你没事吧？”

对方只是在摇头，抿紧的嘴唇不像是能回答李在贤的样子。

糟糕，该不会是把人铐傻了吧？还是说他欺负人欺负得太狠了？李柱延这幅模样吓得李在贤连遥控器都忘了关，连忙翻起裤袋找手铐的钥匙。

可还没等到李在贤掏出钥匙，李柱延突然像是经历了某种无法明说的痛苦。本来蜷着的身体松开了，夹紧的大腿到脚趾绷成了一条直线，被宽松短袖遮住的腰拱出了一个奇妙的弧度。接着，整个人像是被什么东西抽干了所有的力气，全身又软了下来。

在那瞬间，李在贤突然想明白了。手中的遥控器所匹配的玩具并不在箱子里，而是在李柱延的体内。

这下终于抓住了这只野兽的弱点了，李在贤想。他拍了拍李柱延还在潮红着的脸，对方显然还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，连反应都慢了许多。

“我帮你把玩具拿出来好不好？不否认我就当你默认了？”

李柱延潋着水光的眸子还在失焦，不等他的回答，李在贤便开始上手。

宽松的短裤很好脱，黑色的四角内裤也很好脱，李在贤几秒钟就把李柱延脱了个精光。接着他试图掰开李柱延的大腿，却遇到了阻碍——李柱延会在高潮后下意识地夹腿，这让李在贤花了好些功夫才掰开。

“我说，大家都是男人。”李在贤手脚并用地压制着李柱延张开的大腿，“有什么好害羞的？”

被掐住大腿肉的李柱延下意识地摇了摇头，他想把大腿再次夹紧，却被李在贤狠狠地掐了一把大腿根，“老实点，在帮你拿玩具出来呢，害羞什么？”

可正当李在贤弯下身低下头，眼前看到的景象却让他彻底说不出话来。

泛着粉色的阴茎即使勃起，也并不像普通男性那般露出可怖的青筋，反而因为颜色太过粉嫩，看起来像是没怎么使用过。而在玲珑的阴囊之下，则是有着一副完整的、不应该出现在男性身上的雌性器官。阴蒂充血肿胀得像颗饱满的红豆，而小小的花穴正一吸一吐着淫液，内里还咬着粉紫色的跳蛋，只留出一截短短的硅胶拉绳。

李在贤看到像是着了魔，他伸出手，一边把跳蛋缓缓地抽出，一边轻揉着充血的阴蒂。刚刚高潮过的李柱延哪里能受得了这样的刺激，即使咬紧了嘴唇，鼻子里也还是喷出了难耐的气音，花穴则是吐出了更多的淫液，弄得李在贤手都沾上了不少。

李在贤望着被他抽出来的跳蛋，和自己湿漉漉的手，他突然想起来，刚才李柱延说过的话。

靠。

李在贤内心骂了句脏话。

李柱延他没有说谎。

04

拿出跳蛋后的李在贤马上就松开铐住李柱延的手铐了。

被松开后的李柱延像是只受伤的野兽，只能无助地俯卧在床上。李在贤只能手足无措地站在一旁，这件事的走向，完全超出了他的想象。

他决定先主动打破僵局，“那个……抱歉，我不是故意的。”

“对啊，你不是故意的，你只是有意而已。”李柱延把头闷在枕头里，根本不愿意面对李在贤。

被戳中的李在贤有些窘迫，毕竟他也没想到整件事会失控到直接把别人藏得好好的秘密全部挖出来。他坐在李柱延身边，本想伸手拍拍李柱延的后背安慰一下，却神差鬼使地一把拍向了没有任何布料遮挡的、光洁的屁股肉上。

啪！

力度是那种拍打下去会很大声的程度。

靠。

李在贤又在内心骂了句脏话。

“呀！李在贤！”李柱延一个翻身，坐起时还不忘拿枕头遮住自己的敏感部位。本想用眼神骂人，偏偏湿润的眼睛看起来没有任何杀伤力，“你就是故意的吧？！”

“抱歉，失手，是失手！”解释的理由苍白无力，糟糕的是，李在贤的思绪飘向了更奇怪的方向。他看了看自己的手，想起刚才拍打的手感，内心感叹道，虽然李柱延屁股扁扁平平，但……质感……很弹。

李柱延还是一脸气呼呼的样子，“行了，别解释了。”他四处张望，像是在找什么，“你把我的裤子扔到哪里去了？”

“不知道啊，我刚才随手扔的。”

闻言的李柱延只好一边用枕头挡着，一边站起来寻回他的裤子。一系列的动作让李在贤可以把目光随意地放在李柱延的双腿上。李柱延的腿又长又直，常年运动的肌肉纤薄却有力，刚才被李在贤掐住的大腿肉甚至柔软中带着韧劲。

李在贤发誓他没有任何的春心荡漾，只是有一个危险的念头在脑里浮起而已。

“李柱延，”看着对方因为没找到裤子而烦躁到抓头发的样子，李在贤喊停了他，“要不要和我做个交易？”

无声的警铃在凝滞的氛围里响起，听得李柱延往后退了几步，“你想干嘛？”

“嘿嘿，没干嘛啊。”李在贤笑眯眯地看着他，“你猜猜看嘛~”

“我不吃娱乐圈潜规则那套。”

“不是啦……”李在贤被手机的提示音震了一下，他大致地瞄了一眼后就把手机塞进裤袋里。抬头才发现，李柱延已经离他起码三五米远，正准备套上刚才被脱掉的短裤。

他大步流星地朝李柱延那边走，吓得李柱延动作变得更加迅速。但李在贤更快，趁他穿裤子时不好站稳的那瞬间，一把把人捞入怀里，顺势还把李柱延堵在墙角，让他无处可逃。

“我说，我又不是什么坏人，你跑那么快干嘛？”

李柱延呵呵了一下，“你确定你这样堵住我的样子不像是坏人么？”

这情形确实有些尴尬。李柱延根本没来得及穿上短裤就被李在贤一手搂住他的腰，还被另一只空出来的手壁咚了。两人就以一种十分贴近的形式，一个被壁咚、一个下身贴在对方身上地站着。

李在贤看着李柱延的眼睛，撅了撅嘴，他满脸的无辜，“还不是你跑太快，我怕你摔倒，所以才变成这样。”

“这种话骗骗小孩子还行，骗我没用。”李柱延用手推了推李在贤，却发现李在贤的胸肌厚实，完全不像外表那样看起来那般柔弱。甚至过分的是，他并不能在这种尴尬的姿势下推开对方。只好缓兵之计，“说吧，你想怎么样。”

见对方根本推不开他的样子，李在贤表面维持笑眯眯，手却又搂得更紧一些，好让李柱延无法躲开他。“我们合作怎么样？”

啊？李柱延一脸迷惑不解，“按目前情况来讲，在工作上我们已经是合作状态。没必要再多次一举吧，李在贤先生？”

“柱延啊，我们之间没必要那么见外啦。”

“那你想怎么样？”

“你是fork，我是cake，我天生被你……”被李柱延狠狠地剜了一眼，李在贤迅速改口，“Cake天生被fork捕食。”

“所以我想，能不能和一个fork合作。我需要一个捕食意愿低又有正义感的善良fork保护我不被别的fork捕食。”这次李柱延没有立马反驳，于是乎李在贤继续说下去，“同时，我会给予这个fork所需要的，只要不犯法又不伤害自身的，我都能给。”

听完后的李柱延陷入了沉思，想必是觉得李在贤的提议值得考虑，“例如呢？你会给什么？”

“例如……”李在贤细长的手指抚着下巴，摆出有些苦恼的样子，“……像是这样的。”

他准确无误地衔住李柱延微翘的嘴唇，趁对方在惊讶中微微张开嘴唇的瞬间，舌头强势地窜入对方的口腔中横行霸道了起来。受惊的舌头被抓住，被纠缠，唇齿之间的交融得理所当然，无法自控地缠绵在一起。甚至李柱延无需做些什么，只要他的牙齿乖巧地停留在原地，奇妙的甜味就像是甘露一般，顺着他的舌头滑入喉咙。

李在贤的甜味和他的外表一样，清爽而干净，没有过分的腻味，只有恰到好处的沁人心脾。这让李柱延放下了刚才的防备，他很快就被李在贤亲得晕乎乎的，不由自主地把唇舌的所有权交给李在贤，任由对方把他的唇瓣和舌头吮吸得快要肿掉、肺里面的氧气彻底被耗尽为止。

等到他们分开，李柱延已经半挂在李在贤身上。而李在贤也不遑多让，双手搂紧了李柱延的腰身，下身紧密地贴合在一起。

两人沉默地四目交接，仿佛都没意料到刚才的亲吻实在持续得太久。

“怎么样？”李在贤望着李柱延微肿的唇瓣，“柱延觉得我的提议如何？”

李柱延舔了舔嘴唇，表情却故作苦恼，“贤在哥的提议还不错，但我觉得报酬有些少了。”

“哦？那柱延想要什么样的报酬呢？”

“诶？那就要看贤在哥打算给什么我了。”

李在贤没忍住笑，“柱延好贪心啊～”

“什么啊？”李柱延也跟着李在贤笑了出来，“明明是贤在哥更贪心些。”

05

本该顺势而为直接上床，但在封闭空间里流动的暧昧空气并不允许他们能冷静地去到床上。

纤细白净的手指沾上一些李柱延分泌出来的淫液，便顺着细密的肉缝揉过去，还故意往充血的阴蒂上旋转。从左到右，再从右到左，被甜蜜快感包裹的李柱延只能伏在李在贤身上轻喘着。如果俏皮地用双指夹住阴蒂，再揉捏几下，李在贤便会获得李柱延看似发狠实质更像是在撒娇的瞪眼，这时只要用稠密的、细致的吻，就能让瞪眼变成如丝般的媚眼。

再顺着雌穴探去，湿热的穴肉就会主动地缠上李在贤的手指。刚刚高潮过的雌穴含着丰沛的汁液，李在贤几乎没怎么动作，这些汁液就顺着手指流入他的掌心，甚至有些无法抗拒重力的吸引，往快要站不稳的大腿流了下去。

“别弄了……”李柱延闷闷的声音在李在贤耳旁响起，双手却早就帮李在贤解开了牛仔裤，附在凸起的内裤上缓缓地摩挲着。

那双大手慢悠悠地拉开李在贤的内裤，又慢悠悠地掏出他渐渐充血的性器。李柱延的手掌上有些平日运动后留下的茧子，每次的抚摸和撸动，硬硬的茧子都蹭得性器硬硬的。

也不知道李柱延怎么学来的，宽大的手故意往那只在他体内搅动的纤纤玉手上蹭，沾满了自己流出来的汁液后又往李在贤梆梆硬的性器上摸。先是沿着沟壑在马眼上打转，再是用指间夹住柱体上下滑动，最后是摸向囊袋，轻轻抓拿，再轻轻放。一系列操作弄得李在贤头皮发麻，血液向下跑得更快了。

李在贤觉得自己迟早要被摸到射出来，他按住李柱延的手，“柱延啊……”

“嗯～”李柱延被按住手后就把头抵在李在贤的肩上，因为工作的原因也不好弄出什么痕迹来，只好用舌头舔着李在贤的锁骨，把他身上渗出细密的汗都仔细舔食干净。

被舔得燥火更盛的李在贤选择直接吻住李柱延不安分的嘴唇，直到他乖乖地移开双手，李在贤才松开他的嘴唇，转而搓揉起刚才弹软的臀肉。李柱延被揉得更加难站直了，除了墙角能让他稳住身体，身后也没啥能支撑的，他只好搂住李在贤的脖颈，勉力维持平衡。

存了不少坏主意的李在贤停下了动作，他注视着李柱延，说，“我之前收到了经纪人发来的信息，说明天是你的生日。我刚才看了一下时间，也差不多快过12点了。”

恰好，李柱延放在桌上的手机正在不断地响着新信息提示音。

“看来我时间计算得还挺准确的。”李在贤笑眯眯地说道，“柱延啊，生日快乐啊，许个愿望吧。”

李柱延望着李在贤那闪着精光的眼眸，忍不住舔了舔有些干燥的唇瓣，像是真的在许愿般闭上了眼睛说，“嗯……我的报酬嘛……”

“我想要吃很好吃很好吃的生日蛋糕～”

李在贤笑着答应道，“保证让你吃到够为止。”

毫无意外地，又硬又烫的性器就插进了李柱延湿热的雌穴里。但李在贤进入得并不顺利，站着的姿势本来就有些难度，偏偏李柱延的雌穴很窄很紧，他就进了小半截，穴肉就像是在抗议似的挤了过来。想要再往前，就会被雌穴的穴肉挤压得更起劲。

被绞着龟头的李在贤又爽又痛，他一掌拍向李柱延的臀肉，啪的一声十分响亮。本以为李柱延会识趣的放松一些，没想到绞得更紧了。

被绞得受不了的李在贤忍不住开口吐槽，“李柱延！你不是有一箱子的玩具吗？怎么还夹那么紧？！”

没想到的是，此时的李柱延一脸快要哭出来的表情，都不知道是爽的还是痛的。闪着泪光的眼眸勉强对焦在李在贤身上，连声音都带着不可抑止的颤抖，“我……是第一次和人做……”

哈？李在贤满脸错愕地看着李柱延，他没有听错吧？

“那些玩具……嗯唔～一开始我是买大号的，以为自己能吃下去，结果发现根本进不去呜……”

“嗯呃～李在贤你先别动……之后我就买小了一号的，然而还是进不去呜呜嗯～都跟你说先别动了！”

李在贤十分无辜，“我没动！”

“哈啊……哈啊……结果假阴茎的size越买越小，只有一两个能塞得进去。转珠棒也只能夹着腿用，也就拉珠和跳蛋能随便玩。”

“每次用都……呜呃～李在贤你不要再动了嗯啊～”

话都还没说完，李柱延已经被李在贤撑得受不了，整个人都快站不稳了。幸好李在贤眼疾手快，一手搂腰，一手抱起李柱延的右边大腿，彻底稳住李柱延。

李柱延以前学过跳舞，这个姿势对于身体柔软的他根本不是什么难题。只是刚才他说的话，李在贤听得是越来越硬，即使他根本没动，李柱延都会被越撑越胀，难怪他会受不住。只不过，李在贤哪有那么轻易的就放过他，他故意诱导李柱延继续说下去，“所以每次用都会怎么样？”

“每次用都唔～很快高潮……”

“哇～柱延你好色啊！”李在贤故作惊讶，“那……你现在能接受的size是？”

李柱延的大脑已经不允许他再理智地反击，“就你刚拿起来的那根樱粉色的。”

靠。

这次李在贤真的骂了出来。

他撩起了李柱延的白色短袖，顺着脊椎到尾椎，从上至下一节一节地安抚着，好让李柱延尽快适应他。本该是安慰性质的抚摸，却在情欲的推动下逐渐变味，李柱延潮红着脸，乖巧地像是涂了胭脂的大型布偶娃娃般被李在贤半抱半搂着，任由李在贤亲吻他的耳垂和嘴唇。

亲吻得越深，雌穴便吞得越多。李在贤只觉得自己是进入了一个极度湿润的空间，阴茎被紧紧地包裹着，甚至他能感觉到，自己正在被李柱延的雌穴吮吸着。吮吸的力度很小，像是平常李柱延吃饭那样，一口一口，慢慢地吞着。又因为咬不住这么大的阴茎，吞了一半又含不住，只好吐了一截出来。

这时李在贤就会忍不住想要调戏回去，轻轻地顶，慢慢地撞，穴肉变得越来越湿滑，雌穴渐渐为他打开了更深层的内里。但李柱延的雌穴真的太窄太浅了，李在贤就顶撞了那么一会，李柱延便已经受不住，连话都说不完整，只能不断地呜咽着，甚至开始呻吟了起来。

结果没几下，李在贤感觉到自己的阴茎被雌穴里一股热流给冲了出来。

快感袭来的时机太过突然，李柱延的腰猛地弯出了一个半弧，本来软软的肚子肉绷出了腹肌，全身无法自控地在颤抖着。与此同时，强烈的高潮伴随着潮吹液一同而至，前方粉嫩的阴茎也不甘示弱，跟着射出了一些白浊。

高潮过后的李柱延有些脱力，只好半挂在李在贤身上，气喘吁吁地连自己喷湿了李在贤的裤子都没发现。

李在贤皱了下眉，他半是调戏半是挑衅地看着李柱延，“柱延你也挺客气的嘛，这么容易就满足。”

李柱延无暇搭理他，李在贤便自顾自得说下去了，“不过呢，我还没够哦。”

“毕竟保证会让你吃到够为止嘛～”

06

李柱延是被李在贤半抱半搂地扔回床上的。

长而直的腿被打开到极致，露出湿嫩红润的雌穴。李在贤扶着已经硬到不行的阴茎，故意往肿胀的阴蒂上划了几圈后，便一鼓作气地插入了李柱延的雌穴里。

好紧，但这次的进入比之前要顺利得多。雌穴的穴肉在夹道欢迎他的到来，又是挤又是压，窄窄的甬道裹得李在贤头皮发麻。更勿论他开始动身挺腰，娇柔滑润的质感舒爽得让他恨不得立马加速，连卵蛋都操进去。

李柱延哪里经历过这样多重的刺激，他蹙着眉头，无意识地搂住李在贤的肩膀。任由李在贤画圈研磨雌穴内里的皱褶处，同时把玩拨弄刚才没有触碰过的乳尖。身体的本能让穴肉夹得越来越紧，腰也不由自主地扭了起来，不断地往李在贤胯下送去。

情欲这种东西，若是经历过一次极致的强烈，身体耐受的阈值就会获得一次全面的提升。就像是现在，明明刚才还在抗拒，现在只想要更多、更深。李柱延满脸的迷蒙，双腿却在渐渐并拢，攀上了李在贤有力的腰。

温柔在此时此刻显得有些奢侈，特别是对于刚才努力忍耐的李在贤而言。他挺腰的速度越来越快，力道也越来越猛，撞得李柱延眶不住眼中的泪，嘴上也只能嘤咛低吟。

李柱延第一次经历这种丧失自主权的性爱，只好呻吟着求饶，“贤在哥……唔嗯～拜托你啊哈……太深了！哈啊……好胀……变小一点行不行……呜啊～”

正兴在头上的李在贤一边粗喘着，一边被李柱延的胡言乱语逗得笑了出来，“呀，李柱延，把你的脑洞收一下。”

话刚说完，李在贤就直接一把抱起李柱延，让他坐在自己身上。这个姿势比刚才更加深入，才刚坐下没多久，李柱延那未被安抚过的阴茎和被过度安抚的雌穴又再次爽到同时喷出了高潮液，大量的白浊和淫液沾湿了床单，也打湿了李在贤因为快感而绷紧的腹肌。

然而李在贤没有任何仁慈而言。他双手再次拢起李柱延的臀肉，揉捏着抬起又松开，仅仅依靠李柱延自身的重量，狠狠地让他往李在贤硬挺的阴茎上撞去。撞一下，李柱延便惊呼一次，低沉的嗓音甚至拔高出诱人的语调。

刚高潮过的李柱延哪里受得了这样的刺激，眼泪，涎液，被全身感知到的官能快感挤了出来。他摇着头，试图说些什么，却被李在贤堵住了嘴，只有强硬地全盘接受。

好不容易被松开，眼前却只能看到沾染上浓郁色气的清秀脸庞。热烫的阴茎大力抽动着，紧致的穴肉被撑得几乎快没有了皱褶，绷紧的腰腹仿佛是量化快感稠度的器皿，全身的肌肉已经在叫嚣不可以再承受更多。

令人发疯一般的快感在两人之间传递，李柱延那情动迷乱的脸庞激得李在贤的抽插变得越来越粗暴，像是要把李柱延逼疯一般，不管不顾地狠狠搅着雌穴。

“不行了～真的不行了唔嗯……哥呜～嗯不……”李柱延已经不能思考，开口的话都不成一个完整的句子。而他的身体，却像是一头被情欲控制了的野兽，正大口大口啃食着李在贤给予他的所有快感。

他颤抖着，试图推开李在贤。然而他忘了自己早前失败的经历，只能被李在贤扣住双手锁在怀里，继续承受着体内一阵又一阵的律动。

而李在贤没有因为李柱延短时间内多次高潮而怜惜他。他扣住对方的腰，不等李柱延回神，便就着因为高潮而越发紧致的穴肉开始了新一轮的顶弄。直至过量的快感冲击全身，连退出的意识都还未来得及传达到大脑，把李柱延的雌穴射到吞不住所有精液到流下来为止。

满足了的李在贤没有迅速的退出，而是趴伏在李柱延身上，多感受一会雌穴湿软的美妙质感。

而李柱延，整个人被快感弄得昏昏沉沉，漂亮的五官被艳情和色欲填满。他无神地望向上方，看到得只有同样的表情的李在贤。

他晕乎乎的表情逗笑了李在贤，他笑着说，“柱延啊，吃饱了吗？”

估计李柱延也没反应过来李在贤的言下之意。他无意识地撅着嘴，带着有些委屈却餍足的表情，向李在贤点了点头。

于是乎，停留在李柱延体内的性器又再次硬了起来。

07

李柱延的嗓子已经哑了。

他的双腿，被不断地举起，然后分开，再被抱住，而身体只能靠在李在贤身上勉强支撑着。

体内的野兽再也吃不下李在贤给予他的快感了。

他真的不行了，真的。

腰间的肌肉在叫嚣，大腿在颤抖，胸前的乳尖被过分的吸食，雌穴也吹得太多次了。

他已经射不出来了。

然而快感还在不停累积，他分明感觉到身体传来另一股未曾出现过的湿意。

只剩下尿了。

08

第二天需要拍的是夜晚的戏，所以剧组很贴心的给了两位主演白天半天的休假时间。

特别是恰好这天正是李柱延的生日，剧组还特意在剧场准备好了生日蛋糕，然后让李在贤作为代表，捧着蛋糕引领大家唱生日快乐歌。

李柱延看起来有些疲惫，可能是之前接连几天赶戏的时候累着了，但他还是逐一谢过剧组的工作人员。

吹过蜡烛，切过蛋糕，正当所有的工作人员以为平素有些挑食的李柱延不会吃蛋糕，没想到的是，李在贤反而开口问了他一句，“柱延啊，要来吃点蛋糕吗？”

神奇的是，李柱延点了点头，“好啊。”

在大家好奇的目光下接过李在贤递给他的蛋糕，李柱延正小口小口的吃着。

美妙的甜味在舌尖上爆发，清爽的甜味让李柱延难得的为食物微笑了起来。

啧。

李柱延内心吐槽了一句。

这该死的小蛋糕……真的挺好吃的。

End.


End file.
